


While you were away in gay baby jail, I was busy becoming the burger king

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but not really), (･∀･), ... - Freeform, Chrissy is sunshine incarnate, Grim is op, M/M, Meh, NAAAA, No questions asked, Versa tries, We'll get to that eventually, hahahahhahaha, imagine what these kids could do if deceit mentored them...., or if they're older and know how to talk correctly...., so does Vice, so like, sometimes I wonder if the HP Verse was all some really long fever dream that I haven't woken up from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Patton may or may not of had a hard time watchingallof the kiddos.





	While you were away in gay baby jail, I was busy becoming the burger king

**Author's Note:**

> The long (ish) awaited sequel to "Remus gets sentenced to gay baby jail"! Enjoy!

Desmond was at a photoshoot in New York, Lo was off interviewing someone in Los Angeles, and Roman, Virgil, and Remus were in Barcelona filming a movie. Which means that Patton got to take care of the kiddos.  _ All  _ of the kiddos.

Currently, Vice was napping on the couch as Versa was braiding Chrissy’s hair atop the coffee table. Grim was on the floor, coloring a picture of cake. All was calm…

“I’m hungry!” Patton declared, standing up from his chair.

“Me too!”

“Really?”

“Yup!” Chrissy chimed.

“Then how about we make sommeee…  _ cookies!! _ ”

“Yay!”

“You wanna help me, kiddo?”

“Yes!”

“Ok then! Vice, watch over the other two! C’mon Chrissy!”

As Patton lead Chrissy into the kitchen, Versa grew board quickly without something to play with. Vice was napping, so Versa turned his attention to the only other conscious person in the room. Grim.

“I’m  _ boarrdd _ .”

“K.”

“Be interesting!”

“Y?”

“Cause I said pwease?”

Grim sighed.

“Foine. Mwy pwapa twold mwe Bwurger King is a wie cause McDonalds is da tru burgwer kwing and no won cwan top thwa Big Mac.”

Versa gasped, “My dad said lying is bad! We must stop this villainous lying!”

Grim thought over this for approximately 5.365826593757 seconds, before nodding. Taking Grim’s hand, Versa began leading the two of them out of the house and towards the nearest Burger King.

\---

Sadie was just working her shift, as usual, when two  _ awfully familiar children _ walked through the door. Like basically everyone else her age, Sadie always made sure to keep up on the latest celebrity news. So when the adopted child of “Dumpster-Fire” and one of the adopted sons of “Logicality” walked through the door,  _ alone _ , Sadie was  _ concerned. _ (For her own safety, of course. She knew what their parents could do.)

“We demand to speak to your ruler!”

Unable to think of any alternate options, Sadie just nodded and walked off to find the owner (who, luckily, was in the building doing his monthly survey of the establishment).

“Uhh… you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes! Grim, tell em’!”

“My papa swaid u were lying so we cwome to make u stahp!”

“Yeah!”

“Um, ok, so… what do you want me to do?”

“Surrender!” Versa declared, pulling out a styrofoam sword out of  _ somewhere _ and pointing it at the man; who put his hands up in response.

“I surrender! You win, ok? Can I go?”

“No! You’ve surrendered, so now you’re our prisoner! And we have demands! Right Grim?”

Grim nodded, “Wright.”

Now, the man was  _ scared. _

“W-what are your demands?”

“Thwa’re simple. Gwive me all of ywour assets!”

“Ok ok! You can have them!”

“Yay! But just for good measure, we’ll stay here to watch da transition. Grim, guard the door.”

_ 1 hour later, back at the Foster-Berry residence _

\---

“Now that all the cookies are decorated, you want to go get the others, Chrissy?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s go!”

Walking back into the living room, you can imagine the shock on Patton’s face when he saw that the only child left in the room was a still-sleeping Vice.

“Vice!”

“Mmm?”

“Where’s Versa and Grim?!”

“Mmm… somethin’ bout’ Burger King… lying… Big Macs… more…  _ naps…… _ .”

Then Patton  _ panicked _ . Picking up Chrissy in one arm and Vice in the other, Patton loaded them into the car and headed off to visit the nearest Burger King.

_ Back at Burger King _

\---

“You wanna see something my dad taught me?”

“Swure.”

“!!” (Yes, Versa said that. Don’t ask how. He’s Patton’s son. He just  _ can _ .)

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

“Versa! Grim! Thank  _ cookies  _ you two are here! Don’t ever go running off like that again, you hear me!”

“Ok,” the two said, as they thought they were being strangled to death due to the sheer force of Patton’s hug.

“What were you two even  _ thinking?!  _ You had me worried sick!”

“Sorry dad, but we had to stop the lies of Burger King!”

“... what?”

“Don’t worry though! We got all the Burger King’s transferred to Grim! So now the evil’s in safe hands.”

Patton froze, turning to look at his nephew.

“What?”

\---

Later, Lo, Desmond, Remus, Virgil, and Roman would all return and Patton would reunite them with their children. He would recount the story of the Burger King story with amusement, thinking it to be just another one of their children’s misadventures. Lo, being a journalist, knew better. Digging into the facts, he found that all the Burger Kings in Florida were now owned by “Grim Snake-Royal”. He told as much to Desmond and Remus.

After a couple of meetings and discussions (and Remus being extremely proud of his child), it was decided that the Burger Kings would be spilt in half. Half of them would go back to their original owners, while the other half would be held by Desmond.

And that is why when Grim comes of age, they will own half of all the Burger Kings in Florida.

**Author's Note:**

> Never say I didn't do anything for u guys.


End file.
